Little Red and the Hot Wolf
by hollowichigo25
Summary: "What happened" he rasps out. "You were impaled on the branch and now you're bleeding pretty badly, I'm sorry Stiles it's all my fault" Laura says as she rests her forehead against his. "I'm sorry Stiles" she says as she sits up. "For what" he rasp out. The last thing he sees before blacking out again is Laura's eyes glow red and her teeth extend.
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't believe you dragged me out here in the middle of the night to find a body Stiles" Scott says as he and Stiles jump over the fence and continue into the forest. Stiles rolled his eyes before saying "Hey I didn't see you complaining when you followed me"

 **Few Hours ago**

Scott sighed as he finished fixing his lacrosse stick and he dropped it onto his bed as he made his way to the bathroom before he heard a noise. He frowned when he realised the noise came from outside.

Scott picked up his baseball bat and walked slowly out his door and downstairs to the front door. The thought of a predator breaking into his house was on his mind as he walked outside and looked around the porch for any sign of life.

Scott walked up to the railing but the minute he did a body dropped, hanging from the roof. Two cries of alarm rang out through the night, Scott brandishing the bat as he yelled.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing" Scott asked the boy hanging from his roof.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked quickly changing the conversation. "I thought you were a predator" Scott yells his defence while lowering the bat. Stiles stares at him disbelief "A pred…" he laughs before continuing "Look I know it's late but you got here this and I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatched called". "They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even state police".

"What for" Scott asked while leaning on the bat for support.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" Stiles says as he gets down from the roof. "A dead body?" Scott asks with a slightly confused look on his face, leaning over the railing to look down at his friend.

Stiles leans forward closer to the railing before saying "No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body". He climbs up, over the railing onto the porch, in front of Scott. "You mean like murdered?" Scott inquired.

Stiles stood with his hands on his hips. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl," He made a gesture with his left hand. "Probably in her twenties." he repeated the gesture with his right hand.

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" Scott had a confused look that was glued to his face

"That's the best part." Stiles announced, gesturing wildly, barely able to contain his excitement "They only found half." Stiles smiles again before saying "Where going"

 **Present**

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked Stiles irridiculously. Placing a hand on his friends shoulder, Stiles replied "You're the one always bitchin' that nothing ever happens in this town."

Standing in place with a slight shrug, Scott informed the hyperactive boy, "I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott then proceeded to follow Stiles.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort." Was Stiles sarcastically response.

"No because I'm playing this year." Scott insisted, "In fact, I'm making first line."

Stiles put a sarky cheer in his voice to respond "That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked, deciding to ignore Stiles' previous comment

"Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scott asked with little conviction

"Also something I didn't think about." Was Stiles response.

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott gasped out between breaths, whilst climbing a dirt hill. Scott's breath begins to shorten. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

Scott leant against a tree taking his inhaler out of his hoodie pocket, shaking it several times before following Stiles up the rest of the hill. "Come on this way" Stiles says as he runs off. "Stiles wait" Scott says as he takes his inhaler. Stiles realises after a few seconds of running that he's lost Scott and stands still. "Scott" Stiles shouts as he looks around. A twig snaps behind and he actually screams and shouts "Who's there?".

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" a beautiful voice says from the shadows. A few seconds later a beautiful black haired woman walks from the shadows sporting black combat boots and a leather jacket. "Jesus Christ, I nearly had a frigging heart attack! What are you doing out here?" he asks quite hypercritical if he's being honest. "I could ask you the same thing" she says while smirking.

"I uh" Stiles stammers out while rubbing the back of his neck. The girl chuckles slightly before saying "Don't worry I probably already know why you're out here" she says while walking towards him. Stiles lets his eyes wander over her hips to her chest then finally her face where she is staring smugly at him.

He blushes and before he has a chance to say anything, she sticks her hand out and says "I'm Laura by way Laura Hale". "Stiles Stilinski" he says while shaking her hand. Laura raises an eyebrow before saying "What the hell is a Stiles. "It's a nickname" he says while rubbing the back of his neck. Laura can sense his discomfort so, she steps into his personal and lifts his chin up and says with a mega what smile "So what's your real name then". Stiles blushes at how close she is before smirking slightly and says "Play your cards right and you might find out.

He quickly shuts his eyes feeling stupid for saying it and when he opens them back up to apologise, he stops when he sees a small blush on her face. He goes to say something else but the sound of twigs snapping makes both their heads snap to the side.

Stiles starts to freak out when he sees a beast walking towards them, its face is disfigured and its huge jaw is unhinged with massive amounts of teeth.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Stiles shouts while pointing at it.

"Peter? Laura hisses through a snarl.

"I'm sorry what did you just say" Stiles manages to say through his clenched teeth. "Run" Laura snarls/growls out as she runs towards the thing and slashes at it. Stiles watches as the beast slaps Laura away. His eyes widen as he watches Laura hit a tree like a ragdoll and he looks around for something to use and spots a branch.

"Probably not one of your smarter moves Stilinski" he says to himself as he picks up the branch and whacks it over the back of the monster only to see the branch snap it two. The beast turns around and Stiles says "Oh shit" before it back handers him into a tree and impaling on a branch. He winces slightly and he thinks he hears Laura roar before he blacks out.

Stiles awakens sometime later and frowns when he see a red and white plaid shirt in front of his face and it takes him a few seconds to realise it's his and Laura is wearing it. He hisses when he tries to move and feels pain.

"Oh my god you're awake" Laura says as her face comes into view. "What happened" he rasps out.

"You were impaled on the branch and now you're bleeding pretty badly, I'm sorry Stiles it's all my fault" Laura says as she rests her forehead against his. "Hey" Stiles starts to say as he lifts his hand and rests it on her cheek and starts to rub "It's not your fault, if anything its mine for coming out here in the first place".

Stiles watches as she nuzzles her face into his hand which smears the blood onto her face but he watches her like she couldn't even care her face was dirty. Laura opens her eyes and looks down at him before saying "I'm sorry about this".

"About what" he breathes out.

The last thing he saw before his world went dark again was Laura's teeth growing bigger and her eyes turning blood red.

Stiles groaned as he heard his alarm start to beep very loud in his ear. He dragged his hand out from underneath the cover and slammed it down onto the clock feeling it break. Stiles frowned and sat up only to have someone loudly protest in the bed next to him and be dragged back down causing him to yelp slightly.

There was a knock at the door followed by his dads voice "Stiles is everything alright in there".

"Yeah Dad I'm fine just didn't know how late I was waking up" Stiles says while looking at what's left of his clock. The sheriff chuckled before saying "Well don't be too late going to school, anyway I'm going to the station now son".

Once Stiles heard the sound of the front door close and his dad's car driving off, he looked down at the lump in the bed and raised an eyebrow before saying "You planning in staying under the sheet all day". A few seconds passed before the cover moved and he saw a black head of hair and a set of eyes looking at him. "Well that's a start" he says more to himself than her and sits up dragging her with him since she has a hold of his arm causing her to yelp. "So is there a reason you're in my bed, not that I don't mind a pretty girl in my bed" Stiles says as he stares at her. "Something tells me you haven't had many girls in this bed Stilinski" the girl says matching his stare with a grin.

Stiles shrugs his shoulders before jumping out of his bed and leaving the room. A few minutes later he came back fully dressed and he sat on his desk and says while showing Laura his arm "Does it have any chance have to do with this".

Laura sits up and wraps the plaid shirt around her some more before saying "How much do you remember last night. Stiles sighs as he drags his hand down his face before saying "If you're talking about great freaking behemoth we saw last night and how it swatted us away like a fly then yeah I remember it quite vividly".

"Ok this is going to sound strange but before you say anything hear me out ok" Laura says while staring at the bed. "I'm werewolf aren't I" Stiles says as he sits on the bed next to her. Laura's head whips up so fast it would have gave any normal person whiplash and she says "Wait how do you know".

Stiles chuckled before saying "Well apart from I big friend I was your eyes go red and you teeth went bigger before I blacked out". Laura huffed before burying her face into his shoulder while saying "I'm glad you're not mad but there is a lot more you need to know". Stiles nods his head before saying "That's fine but I've got school soon so can we talk when I get back". Laura pulls back with a smile and says "Sure there's no rush so I will see you later on then".

Stiles smiles before saying "See you later". With a small wave he walks out of the room.

 **Back again with a new story, I have all of these other stories but for some reason I like to start new ones. Don't worry about my other teen wolf story that's getting updated next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stared at Scott in disbelief not quite believing in what his friend was saying. They were currently stood outside of school and Scott said "Dude did you not here me, something bit me last night". Stiles shook his head and said "Yeah I heard you but it's just taking a while to process that's all".

Scott rolled his eyes before lifting his shirt up for Stiles to see a bite mark on his hip. He frowned before he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Laura a text saying _did you bite anyone else last nite?_ A text came back a few seconds later saying _No why? After I bit you I picked you up and brought you straight home._

"Hey Stiles, are you alright Lydia just walked by and you didn't say anything or even look at her in fact". "Hmm, Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all" Stiles says as he slots his phone back into his pocket before he walked into the school. Scott frowned before chasing after him and saying "Dude did you not here me again, Lydia just walked by".

"What do you want me to say" Stiles says while gesturing wildly with his hands "She doesn't exactly look back or even acknowledge me" he finishes while slamming his locker door. "So do you think there are werewolves in Beacon Hills then" Scott says quickly changing the subject after shutting his locker door.

Stiles shrugs his shoulders before saying "Who knows possibly". Scott stared at Stiles for a few seconds before saying "Wait are you actually agreeing with me". Stiles rolls his eyes before showing the bite mark on his arm which was nearly healed and said "I think it's safe to say we both got bit but by two different things.

Scott frowns before saying "I don't know what bit me wait, do you know what bit you". "Yep, a hot black haired girl with a leather jacket on" Stiles said as they walked into their classroom and sat down. Scott rolled his eyes before saying "Come on dude I'm being serious here". Stiles scoffed before saying "Yeah I know you are and so am I look, we'll talk about this later". The conversation they were having dropped as the lesson began.

A few minutes into the lesson, Stiles jumps slightly when he hears a mobile phone ringing loudly. He notices Scott looking around and assumed that he could hear it as well. Stiles looked out of the window and when the phoned stopped ringing and spotted a girl talking on her phone.

"Hey mom, yeah I just got here waiting on the principal" the girl said as she stood up. Stiles listened to what she was saying but was careful to not get too distracted in case the teacher asked him a question. "I can't believe I forgot a pen" the girl said once she hung up on the phone and Stiles had to suppress a laugh because from where he was sat it looked like she was pouting a little. He watched as the principal walked out and they walked into the school together and he listened to their footsteps until they stopped outside his classroom.

"Looks like we have a new student today" the teacher said with a smile on his face as the girl walked in. "I'm Allison Argent" the girl said with a small smile. The teacher nodded while gesturing with his hand and saying "Please sit anywhere you like". Allison smiled before walking further into the classroom and sat down next to Stiles.

A few minutes into the lesson Stiles felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked left to see Allison looking at him while biting her lip.

"Hey what's wrong need anything" Stiles said with a smile.

"Can I err can I borrow a pen please, I forgot mine" Allison shyly said as she looked down at her table. A few seconds later a pen was dropped in front of her and she looked up and Stiles said with a smile "You can keep it too by the way and my name is Stiles". Allison raised an eyebrow and said "What kind of a name is Stiles?"

"It's a nickname, you don't want to know my real one trust me, and no-one can pronounce it not even my dad can" Stiles said with a slight chuckle.

"One day you will have to tell me though so we can both laugh at me failing to pronounce it" Allison said with a smile.

"We'll see" Stiles said as the two of them got back to their work.

Stiles shook his head as he met Scott at his locker after the second lesson was over. "Dude seriously you're going to creep her out if you keep staring at her like that" Stiles said as he leant against the locker next to Scott's.

"Well you killed my spotlight" Scott said not even looking at him.

"Yeah because giving her a pen when you shouldn't even know she needed one isn't creepy at all is it" Stiles says flailing is arms around before pulling out his phone and texting Laura out of boredom.

 _Laura: Is there something wrong._

 _Stiles: No I'm just bored and have nothing to do until Scott stops staring at the new girl._

 _Laura: New Girl? What's her name?_

 _Stiles: Allison Argent why?_

"That jacket is an absolute killer, where did you get" Stiles hearing picks up and his head shoots up and he sees Lydia talking to Allison. Stiles groaned as he hit the back of his head on the locker and said "Why do all of the hot girls herd together".

He tunes them back out somehow and goes back to texting Laura.

 _Stiles: Are you ok_ ay

Stiles was about to ring her when he heard his name being mentioned in Lydia's conversation and his eyes widened at what she said. "So are you coming to the party then" Jackson asked with his arm around Lydia's waist. Allison's eyes flicked over to where Stiles was stood before saying "I don't know, it's not like I know many people here".

Lydia stared at her for a few seconds before saying "I think you should come, so we can get to know each other better, and bring Stiles with you, I see you two get along just nicely". Stiles watched as Jackson's eyes widened before he said "Stilinski why do you want him there".

Lydia rolled her eyes at him before she looked at Stiles and walked off down the corridor with a little extra swing to her hips.

"I didn't even know she knew your name "Scott said to Stiles with his eye widened slightly. Stiles chuckled before saying "Yeah well that makes two of us, and when you are listening to conversation when were not supposed to hear it, try to be at least subtle about it".

"Wait you want me to be in goal, I've never played before" Scott said as he stared at Coach in disbelief.

"You heard me, you in goal now gives the boys a confidence boost on the first day back" Coach said a Lacrosse stick at Scott.

"What about me" Scott said with a frown.

"Try not to get hit in the face" Coach as he lightly slapped Scott on the cheek.

Stiles sighed as he sat on the bench as he watched everyone line up. "Hey Lydia is there a reason Stiles is sat on the bench" Stiles hears Allison ask Lydia.

"Coach doesn't play him because he's not really that good" Lydia says while staring at him.

"Well everyone deserves another chance don't they? Allison asks.

Whatever Lydia was going to say Stiles didn't hear because he caught sight off a black leather jacket near the end of the bleachers.

"Care to explain why you're here at my school Laura" Stiles whispers while scratching the back of his neck. "I see your getting good with being a werewolf and the ability's you have, and I will tell you later watch your friend he's pulling off some impressive saves" Laura tells him.

Stiles looked up in time to see Scott save a shot like it was nothing. "Woah" Stiles says as he jerks upwards slightly on the seat.

The crowd of people that a gathered cheered out as Scott saved the ball from Jackson. Stiles looked at the bag of ball next to him and an idea came to his mind.

"Bilinski what are you" Coach started to say as he watched Stiles pick up one of the ball and tossed it into the back of the net with no problem "doing" Coach finished as he stared in disbelief at Stiles.

"Jackson in goal now Bilinski do that again" Coach said as he chucked a Lacrosse stick at Stiles.

"Good Luck" Scott said as they walked past each other. Stiles picked up the ball and ran so far forward before jumping into the air and launching the ball into the back of the net leaving Jackson nailed to the spot.

The crowd cheered louder and he looked over to see Laura smiling at him before she nodded and disappeared quickly.

"That was awesome" Scott said to Stiles as he turned around and the two fists bumped each other.

"How did you do that" Lydia said to Stiles as she and Allison walked up behind them.

"Do what "Stiles said as calm as he could because Lydia was actually talking to him. Lydia glared at him before saying "I don't know how about leaving my boyfriend in the dust and you, how did you save all of them shots" she finished as she looked at Scott.

Stiles and Scott shrug their shoulders before saying "It was luck" in unison.

"I will find out how you did Stiles" Lydia shouted at the back of Stiles as he started to walk to the changing rooms. He smirked before spinning around and saying "Well then that means we will be spending more time together".

"I look forward to it" Lydia said with a grin. She took a step forward then span around and said "Don't think you're off the hook either". Lydia span back around and chased after Stiles with Allison following closely behind her and leaving a confused Scott behind.

 **Enjoy the new chapter and this Lydia knows Stiles exists she just doesn't talk to him until, well probably the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of Laura in the chapter but she will be in the next one. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that was a boring day today" Stiles said as he kicked the front door shut and dropped his bag near it.

"You didn't have to go in today you know, you could have said you were ill or something" he heard Laura's voice echo from the kitchen as he walked towards it. Stiles stopped at the door way and watched Laura for a few seconds move around the kitchen still not quite believing that he was now a werewolf and someone as beautiful as her is talking to him. It was then he noticed in the space between seeing her at school and now she had dyed her hair a different colour.

Laura was now sporting blonde hair with a red streak going through it and if she asked him if he liked it he would say that it suited her. He walked into the kitchen and up to her and playfully tugged on her ponytail while saying "What's this".

"Hair Stiles everyone has it" Laura said as she playfully swatted him in the face with her ponytail as she turned around to look at him. Stiles rolled his eyes while saying "I know what it is Laura, why did you dye it".

"I normally have my hair this colour you just caught me at a bad time" she said with smile, "Do you like it" she said after a few seconds of silence. Stiles nodded his head and said "Yeah course I do it suits you".

"Thanks" Laura says with a smile as she turns around to continue cooking the food she had started. Stiles was about to ask about the food when his phone rang and the caller ID said Scott.

"Hey buddy, what's up" Stiles said as he answered the phone and placed it on the table while putting him on speaker.

"I've found my inhaler" was the first thing Scott said once Stiles had answered.

"Not even a Hey, or a how's it going, rude" Laura said as she walked over to fridge and opened it. Stiles grinned at her retreating form before saying "I thought you didn't need it, you said after practice that you felt fine and not out of breathe".

Stiles heard twigs snapping before Scott gave him an answer. "I felt fine, in fact I felt great but I went and got it anyway, plus I ran into someone to". Stiles frowned down at the phone before saying "If you're about to tell me you met Allison in the woods I'm not interested".

Scott sighed before saying "No I met a guy and he said I was on private property and he chucked my inhaler at me before he walked off".

"Private Property? Is there anything up their?" Stiles asked directing the question more to Laura than to Scott.

"I have no idea" Stiles heard Scott say as he looked down at the pad that was thrust in front of him.

"Hale House" Stiles muttered.

"Wait so he was a Hale" Scott said in surprise.

"Yeah it was probably Derek Hale, his family was burnt to death 10 years ago in a fire" Stiles said as he felt Laura flinch behind him.

"Really, I never knew, anyway I'm at the vets now so we'll talk later ok?" he heard Scott say as he watched Laura walk over to the nearby chair and sat in it to eat her food.

"Yeah sure I'll see you later buddy" Stiles said as he hung up and walked over towards Laura.

"Before you ask Stiles I'm fine" Laura grumbled as she poked the food around on her plate. Stiles frowned down at her before saying "I'm sorry about mentioning the fire it must be pretty hard".

"I said I'm fine, now drop it" Laura growled out as she looked at him with her eyes flashing red. Stiles eyes widened as he took a step back with his hands in the air. He sighed before walking over to the door and picking up his bag and started to walk towards the stairs before stopping.

"I'm not your brother, so I won't judge you if you let your guard down and act like a normal person" Stiles says before walking up the stairs.

 **Line break**

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and frowned at the ceiling not remembering when he fell asleep. He lay still for a few seconds listening to the quiet breathing of Laura who was sprawled out next to him head buried into his arm. He turned over facing her which made Laura shift forward burning her face under his chin. He blushed when the blanket that was covering fell down slightly to reveal she was only wearing a bra.

"You know, for someone who doesn't let their guard down your awfully cuddly when you're asleep" Stiles said voice still laced with sleep.

"Shut up before I rip your throat out with me teeth" Laura grumbled before she peeked up at him slightly glaring at him.

Stiles smirked down at her before shifting back onto his back and saying "So I don't mind you being here but, is there a reason you're here and not with your brother".

He felt Laura shrug before she said "Well I have no other place to stay, it was either here or the Hale house". "Plus I'm starting to like having you around" she finished off by looking up at him and giving him a wink.

"Thanks I guess" Stiles said unsure on what to say to her. "Oh and there's also the whole control the werewolf thing as well" Stiles said after a few seconds of silence.

"What did you expect me to leave you to learn all by yourself?" Laura asked with a frown.

"Well I'm not the most popular kid at school, then neither is Scott but then Lydia's finally noticed me thanks to you biting me, and Allison has to but you still haven't told me what the deal is with her" Stiles said with a slight shrug while attempting to glare a hole into the ceiling. There was a slight shuffle next to him and then Laura's face came hovering over his as she stared at him.

Stiles blinked a few times before lifting an eyebrow and saying "What".

"First of all, I'm not going to leave you alone your stuck with me even after I help you control your wolf and the only way you will get rid of me is if I'm dead got that" Laura said after a few seconds of silence. Stiles eyes widened and he went to say something only to have Laura's finger pressed against his lips.

"I'm not done, secondly this friendship that's going to form, people will see it whether it's when I meet you after school or if were just hanging out and quite frankly I've known you for a day and I think people are stupid for not talking to you" Laura said as she removed her finger from Stiles lips.

Stiles slowly nodded his head and was about to say something but was again cut off but this time by a low growl coming from by the window.

"Please tell me that was your stomach?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Laura gave him an unimpressed look before looking over to the window when the noise happened again. Stiles sighed before he extracted himself from underneath her and walked over to the window while saying "Seriously if this is an idiot revving his car engine I swear to god".

"Stiles stop, what are you doing, what if it's not an idiot in his car?" Laura asked as she sat up on the bed.

"I'm just taking a look, it will be fine what's the worst that could happen" Stiles said as he opened the window and took a look out of it.

"See nothing" Stiles said as he turned around and grinned at her. The growl happened again and Stiles noticed it sounded a lot louder now that the window was open. He turned around just in time to see a giant claw grab him and pull him out of the window.

"Oh shit" he shouted as Laura's eyes widened.

"STILES" she shouted as she jumped of the bed and ran to the window. She looked out of the window in time to see Stiles slide underneath the werewolf's legs and drop kicking it in its back. Stiles growled as he landed before saying "If you want Laura you're going to have to go through me first".

"You're going to have to kill both of us" a voice said next to him. Stiles looked to his left and noticed that Laura had jumped down and was stood next to him wolfed out. Laura's eye widened slightly when she realised that Stiles had shifted and was staring at her with yellow eyes.

"Get ready" Stiles growled out as he looked back towards the beast. The wolf took a step forward and released a loud howl before running off into the woods.

"Well that was strange and unexpected" Laura said once she had shifted back. She looked over to see Stiles still on all fours. "Sherriff car" he muttered as she walked over. "What where?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Before she had the chance to look, Stiles grabbed her and kicked the back gate open before bringing her inside and quickly shutting it before they were found. Laura blinked a few times before she realised she was pressed up against the gate and Stiles was listening to see if the car had drove by.

Curiosity got the better of Laura as she placed a hand on his chest and watched Stiles slowly shift back to normal while he looked slightly pale and his breathing was ragged. She quickly pulled her hand back when she felt something wet and noticed her hand was covered in blood. Laura's eyes quickly widened as she pulled Stiles shirt up to reveal a rather large claw mark on his chest.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine it was just a lucky shot" Stiles said as he followed Laura's eyes down to his chest. "Lucky Shot, Stiles half the skin of your chest is missing there's nothing lucky about it" Laura said as she waited to catch Stiles as he swayed side to side.

He collapsed into her waiting arms and Stiles whispered into her ear "I will be when we get back into the house and I can lie down". Laura stared at him in worry before she placed her hand back on his chest and started to leach the pain away.

"Whatever you are doing, stop it now" Stiles growled into her ear as he tried to pull away only to be pulled back.

"I'm just pulling a little pain away its fine" Laura says as she starts to feel light headed.

"Pulling a little bit of pain?" "Laura your face, it's probably as pale as mine is right now" Stiles said as he grabbed her hand and slowly lowering it. After a few seconds of silence, Laura sighed before saying "Come on he's gone let's get you inside".


	4. Chapter 4

"You look like shit Stilinski" were the first words Lydia said to Stiles when she sat next to him at lunch the next day. Stiles smirked as they were the first words Laura said to him when he woke up this morning as she applied new bandages.

"Will you still be able to come to the party tonight" Lydia said as she took a sip of her drink. Stiles new what party she was talking about but decided to play dumb by frowning and saying "What party".

Lydia's eyes widened before saying "Wait, so Allison didn't ask you she said she was going so I surmised it was with you and the party is at mine, I asked on the first day and suggested that she bring you with her since you two got along well".

Stiles frown was still on his face as he said "She hasn't asked me anything and if she is going to the party, it's probably with Scott".

"You're still coming though right?" Lydia asked with a smile on her face. Stiles heartbeat sped up at her smile and he said "Yeah sure let me make call someone first". He turned around and rang Laura as Allison sat down and Lydia said as she thrusted her fork in her face which made Allison's eyes widen "Is there a reason you didn't ask Stiles to the party". Stiles chuckled as he heard Laura answer the phone "Hey little red what's up".

"Little Red, where did that name come from?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you walked out in a red jacket today and it made me think that your little red riding hood and I'm the big bad wolf" Laura said with a chuckle.

"I would have to go with big bad hot wolf" Stiles said as he ran a hand this his short hair. There was a few seconds of silence before Laura asked "You really think that?"

This time is was Stiles turn to chuckle as he said "I take you don't look in the mirror that often anyway, the reason I rang was to say Lydia is having a party and I was wondering if you want to go with me".

"Are asking me out on date?" Laura quickly asked. Stiles eyes widened and he quickly said "Yes, No, I don't know maybe".

"Yeah sure we can go, but let me know if you want to change it to a date ok? Later Red" Laura said with a chuckle. Stiles smirked as Laura probably added a wink to then end of her sentence as he said "Yeah sure I will, later hot wolf".

Stiles placed his phone into pocket as he turned around to see Allison looking sheepishly at him and Lydia glaring at her. "What did I miss anything good" Stiles said as he got back to eating his food. Lydia continued to glare at Allison until she sighed and said "Listen Stiles, I'm sorry I didn't ask you I didn't know if I was going then Scott asked me last night and I said yes".

"Hey its fine you didn't even have to ask me you can go with anyone you want" Stiles said he looked at Allison then to Lydia who finally stopped glaring at her.

"So are you coming with your date then?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow. Stiles choked on the water he was drinking and spat it back out before saying "Date? Who said I was bringing a date like?"

"You're sat right next to me so I overheard bits of your phone call" Lydia said while twirling a piece of hair in her hand but the look on her face told Stiles she heard a lot more.

Stiles nodded before saying "Yes I am coming, and yes I am bringing a date with me".

You're bringing a date with you to party who? Scott asked as he sat next to Allison while Jackson sat next to Lydia on her other side.

"None of your bloody business" Stiles said with a smirk on his face.

 **Line Break**

"So are you going to tell me who you are bringing then" Scott asked Stiles as they walked onto the field.

"Sit with me on the bench and I might tell you" Stiles chuckled as he sat on the bench. Scott sighed before he said "I'm sorry buddy I'm trying for first line and I…". "Want to impress Allison yeah I know" Stiles grumbled as he cut Scott off.

"Stilinski why are you sat on the bench" Coach Finstock shouted as he walked over to them. Stiles frowned before saying "It's where I've all ways been coach".

"Well not today you're not I want you on the field with McCall now" Coach said while pointing to the field. Stiles eyes widened before he said "Wait, you want me on the field with everyone else".

"Yes what part didn't you grasp there Stilinski" Coach said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh I grasped all of it Coach, just wanted to make sure I heard you right that's all" Stiles said as he picked up his helmet and Lacrosse stick. As the game began, Stiles slowly jogged as he watched Scott dodge around two people and jump over another one.

"Stiles" Scott shouted as he chucked the ball in the air. Stiles quickly caught on as he sprinted forward and jumped up catching the ball in the net and launching it forward into the goal.

"McCall, Stilinski get over here" Coach Finstock shouted as Scott and Stiles looked at each other before jogging over to him.

"What in the hell was that, this is a lacrosse field, what were you two doing trying out for the gymnastics or something?" Finstock asked as he looked between the pair stood in front of him.

"No we were just making the shot Coach" Scott said while taking his helmet off.

"Well guess what you made the shot, and both of you are starting" Coach said as he slapped both of them on the shoulder. Stiles eyes widened before he jumped in the air and fist bumped it while Scott smirked at him.

"Can you believe it we both made first line" Stiles shouted with enough enthusiasm for the both of them. "Oh yes I can believe it come on, we have a party to get ready for" Scott said as he flung his arm around Stiles shoulder as they made their way to the locker room.

 **Line Break**

"You should have seen him go, he dodged two people before he jumped over the third and then, he chucked the ball in the air for me to run over and slam dunk it into the back of the net it was awesome" Stiles said while waving his hands about in excitement.

Laura smiled before saying "Well now I get to see you play when I come watch the game".

Stiles faulted before saying "What you're coming to watch me play?"

Laura raised an eyebrow and said "Well yeah why wouldn't I anyway, that wasn't what I asked. Stiles pulled a face before saying "What did you ask I forgot".

Laura sighed before standing up and snatching the bag out of his grasp and said "Why is there claw marks on your bag".

"Oh that, that's nothing its fine" Stiles said as he waved her off before stretching out on the bed. Laura climbed onto the bed and climbed on top of him before saying "What happened, does this have to do with Scott".

Stiles scoffed before saying "I may have mentioned to him about being a werewolf and that's how we managed to get first line, and I told him since tonight is a full moon I told him to cancel his date with Allison".

Laura frowned before Stiles continued "He may have gotten angry saying that I want Allison for myself and he knocked my bag out of my hand and slammed be against the wall".

Laura started to get off of the bed while she said "Ok right were does he live so I can go have a word with him and possibly kill him". Stiles eyes widened as he shot up and grab Laura by the arm and said "Hey it's fine you should see his shirt, it's got a pretty big claw mark through it.

It was silence for a few seconds before Laura burst out laughing and she said "I wish I could of, anyway we have a party to get ready for. She winked at him before standing and walking out of the room.

 **Line Break**

Stiles slowly pulled to a stop and parked the jeep outside close to Lydia's. Laura shifted in the seat to face Stiles and said "Are you going to be ok, since it's a full moon".

Stiles sighed and said "I hope I am I'm starting to feel agitated now a little". Laura's eyes widened and she learnt forward and grab his hand and ran her fingers over the back of his hand before saying "Are you sure you want to go in, we can always head back to your place if you want".

Stiles shook his head and smiled at her before saying "No I should be fine, come on Scott and Allison are probably waiting for us by now". Stiles was about to get out of the jeep when he stopped and frowned when he smelt something strange.

"What's wrong" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles scrunched his nose up before saying "Did you spray something weird because I don't mean this in a bad way but, there is a strange smell coming from you like you're angry or something". Laura didn't say anything as she left the jeep and started to walk towards the party.

"Woah wait up" Stiles said as he jumped out of the jeep and locked it. He caught Laura by the arm and spins her around and says "Hey if you want, we can head back to my place we don't have to be here if you don't want to".

"It's not the party I just have really bad memories of the Argent girls family" Laura said as they started to walk again.

"Do you want to talk about?" Stiles asked as he dropped Laura's arm only for her to lift his arm up and drape around her shoulder as she stepped closer to him and pressed into his side.

"Maybe later but not right now anyway, you know most of the story anyway judging of the conversation you had with Scott yesterday just not the full detail" Laura said as Stiles rang the doorbell to Lydia's house. A few minutes later, Lydia answered the door and her eyes widened and she said "About time you showed up where have you been".

"Stood outside here for few minutes waiting for you" Stiles said gesturing wildly with his free hand since the other one was still around Laura's shoulder and she was currently holding it. Lydia rolled her eyes before catching his free hand and dragging them both into the house.

"So your Stiles date, I'm Lydia nice to meet you" Lydia says as she starts to look Laura up down. Laura rolled her eyes before saying "Laura".

Stiles head whipped back and forth between both girls a few times before he pointed behind himself and said "I'm going to find Allison and Scott". He turned around when they didn't reply and said to Laura as he walked off "Try not to rip her eyes out, there quite pretty".

Laura ignored the slight stab in her chest and crossed her arms over her chest before saying "No promises".

"There you are, where took you so long" Allison said once Stiles found them.

"Well first Laura took forever to get ready second, Lydia took forever to open the door and lastly her and Laura are now having a stand off by the looks of things" Stiles said as he listed thing off on his fingers as he leant against the door frame to the outside area.

"Why are they having a standoff for?" Allison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Too see who is dressed better, I don't know" Stiles said with a shrug as said blonde came over and planted her back to his chest and folded her arms across her chest.

"So you must be Laura" Scott said as he chuckled at Stiles who's arms where flailing around in air because he wasn't sure were to put them. Laura rolled her eyes before grabbing on and wrapping it around her waist.

"That would be me, nice to meet you" Laura said with a smile. "I'm Scott and this is Allison" Scott said while gesturing to him then Allison who was stood next to him.

"Nice to meet you" Allison said with a smile. Laura smiled back at them before tilting her head back while saying "Well now that introductions are out of the way, are going to dance".

Stiles eyes widened before "Yeah sure but let's get a drink first". He was about to ask if Scott or Allison wanted one but when he looked up, they were too busy looking at each other. He rolled his eyes before getting a drink for him and Laura.

"I've got something to tell you" Laura said as Stiles passed her a drink.

"Shoot" Stiles said as he took a sip from his drink.

Laura nodded her head before saying "Right well the full moon doesn't just bring out the wolves in us, it also brings out the monster in what you call humans and there called hunters".

"I'm guessing if I run into a hunter on a full moon with no control over my wolf, it's going to end badly isn't it" Stiles said as he stepping closer to Laura.

Laura stepped closer and placed her hand on his chest and said "Hunters kill wolves and I can't help but think something bad will happen tonight". She ran her nose up his neck and started to nibble at his neck causing Stiles to hiss slightly and look down at her in question. Whatever Laura was going to say, was cut off when they heard Allison say "Hey Scott where are you going".

"You go find Allison while I will go and stop Scott from going on a rampage ok" Laura said while patting Stiles chest. Stiles nodded and was about to walk away when Laura grabbed in and kissed his cheek before darting off into the crowd of people. He stood dazed for a few seconds before he shot off into the crowd of people to find Allison.

"Hey Allison you ok" Stiles said once he found her stood outside.

Allison span around and said "No you jackass of a friend left me here". Stiles sighed before saying "I'm pretty sure he has an excuse to why he left, are staying any longer or are you going".

Allison shook her head before saying "No I'm going to go, Scott's friend is giving me a lift home". Stiles raised an eyebrow and was about to ask who when he heard a gruff voice behind him say "Stiles."

Stiles span around and saw Derek Hale stood in front of him. "Derek" Stiles said while nodding his head.

 **AN: To the people who have asked if it's a Stiles/Laura, you will have to wait and see. It might be.**


	5. Chapter 5

Laura quickly kissed Stiles cheek before sneaking her hand into his hoodie pocket and snatching the keys before darting off into the crowd. She hid the blush that was forming on her face inside her leather jacket as she darted passed Allison and jumped into the jeep.

"Hey Allison, are you alright?" Laura heard Stiles ask as she drove after Scott. Laura parked the jeeps a few houses away from Scott's so he didn't notice Stiles jeep if he left the house again. She discarded her leather jacket and grabbed Stiles hoodie from the back before jumping out and locking it. While putting the jumper on and turning around, something jumped on top of her and once she got her bearings and pulled the hood down she noticed Scott was growling on top of her.

"Oh great it's you, Why are you out here? Shirtless might I add" Laura said as she pushed him off of her.

"Where's Allison" Scott growled out as he stood up.

"Left her at the party with Stiles, which is where I want be right now might I add again not here babysitting you" Laura said as she dusted herself off with a frown on her face. Scott frowned before roughly shoving her aside while saying "You left her with Stiles who could possibly tear here limb from limb".

Laura growled back and said "He has better control than you do and he's probably taken her home already so do me a favour and get your arse back in the house now before someone see's you". Scott glared at her before running off down the street. Laura rolled her eyes and sighed before saying "Great now it looks like I'm spending my night chasing this idiot, wonder if Stiles night is any better".

 **With Stiles and Derek**

"Are you sure this will work or is just going to piss him off more than he already should be" Stiles said gesturing to Allison's jacket as he jumped into Derek's car.

"Well we don't have any other options and were running out of time" Derek said as he started the car and drove off.

"You know if you have a little more faith in your sister we wouldn't be doing this" Stiles said as he clenched his fists together trying to control his wolf.

"I do have faith in her" Derek snarled back as he turned to glare at Stiles only, for Stiles to be glaring at him with his eyes yellow. Derek's eyes widened slightly before saying "Well at least you're having better luck that Scott is".

Stiles smirked before looking out of the window and saying "Way to change the subject man". They sat in a silence for the rest of the journey that was neither awkward nor needing them to say anything.

"Now what" Stiles growled out full wolf now. He long gave up trying to control the wolf from the car to the spot where they were stood now in the forest. Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder which was friendly but also meant don't do anything stupid before he heard Derek say "Give it a few more seconds he will come unless Laura has everything under control".

"Where is she" Scott growled out as he looked around trying to find Derek. Derek nodded his head towards Stiles as he walked out and said "She's safe and away from you".

"ME, what about Stiles he could still hurt her" Scott shouted into the forest. He turned just into to see Derek grab him and chuck him down the hill. Derek slammed Scott up against the tree trunk and said "Stiles won't hurt her because he's handling this a lot better than you are and…" Derek stopped talking when he heard twigs snapping behind him.

A few seconds later Stiles wolf face popped out from where he was hiding and said "We have to go, like right now. Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him up while he used his other hand to grab Scott up and then they started to run.

A blinding flash halted Scott from following them and he spun wildly are looking for who or what made it when he felt something embed into his arm and into the tree that was behind him causing him to scream out in pain.

"Oh shit" Derek says as he stops running and turns around and tries to get the arrow out of Scott's arm.

"Look out" Stiles shouted as he knocked Derek out of the way.

"Why the hell did you…" Derek started to say as he turned around but stopped when he saw there were three arrows sticking out of Stiles. One in his shoulder, one in his hand and the other one was in his side. Stiles smiled and before he said something, a scream echoed behind Derek.

Derek span around in time to see one of the people chasing them disappear into the darkness and a few seconds later the second went with him leaving the third by himself. Taking that as a cue to leave, he ran over to Scott and snapped the arrow before the three of them took off into the forest.

"Was that who I think it was?" Derek asked as they came to stop.

"Yeah it was Laura, she was supposed to be looking after Scott and she must off followed him when he ran off and saved us" Stiles said as he winced when he tried to remove one of the arrows.

"Who were they" Scott groaned out from the floor.

"Hunters…..The kind that has been hunting us for centuries" Derek said.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott screamed as he stood up.

"Is it really that bad Scott?" Stiles asked as he started to walk towards him. "I mean were both on first line for Lacrosse, you have a girlfriend and Lydia is actually talking to me so, I don't see how us been werewolves is that bad".

"Face it Scott, the three us are brothers now" Derek said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

 **Line break**

Stiles quietly closed the front door behind him as he limped through it so it didn't wake his dad up. He walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands. "How am I going to get these arrows out without waking my dad up" Stiles said to himself and he stopped washing his hands and just stared into the sink.

Stiles didn't know how long had passed when he felt a pair of hand close around his. He looked to his left and saw Laura with a slight smile on her face.

"Hey thanks for saving us earlier" Stiles whispered as he turned to look at her.

"No problem but I should of stepped in earlier back the looks of things" Laura said as she gave his injures a once over.

"Hehe sorry about that, is there any way we can take them out without waking my dad up?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it's called not making any noise when I pull them out of you" Laura said with a smirk before dragging him up the stairs.

 **The next morning**

"Could you be gentler next time" Stiles groaned out as he sat up in the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know there was going to be a next time" Laura said from where she was sprawled out on the bed with her hand propping her head up. Stiles grunted as he got of the bed and he quickly jumped into the shower before putting on clean clothes.

"What am I going to do with this?" Stiles asked Laura as he showed her the t-shirt he was wearing last night.

"Don't worry I fix and wash it later for you" Laura said with a wave of her hand.

Stiles nodded his head before saying "Right I'm going shoot off now so I will see you tonight".

"Wait" Laura said as she jumped of the bed and grabbed his wrist.

"Hmm" Stiles hummed as he turned around and looked at her.

"Be careful out their today ok" Laura said as she gave his wrist a squeeze before letting it go.

Stiles frowned before nodding his and saying "Yeah sure don't worry I will be".

 **Line Break**

Hey Allison wait up" Scott said as he chased out the front door once the final bell had rang. Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend's actions but slowed down so the both of them could talk it out.

" _I wonder what Laura meant this morning, she's not normally the type to say stuff like that"_ Stiles thought as he didn't notice Lydia fall into step with him.

"Is there a reason you're walking this slow?" Lydia asked as she prodded Stiles to get his attention.

"Lover boy is trying to get his girl back because he left the party last night without her" Stiles said as he nodded over to where they both where.

"What do you think I should do Stiles?" Allison asked him once they were close enough.

"Why are you asking me for?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you have known him longer than I have so I just thought I would ask that's all" Allison said while shifting her bag onto her other shoulder.

Stiles grinned before saying "Yeah your right I have known him longer and the answer is No you shouldn't".

"Oh what I wanted you to say yes and you said yes when I asked you earlier" Allison pouted while crossing her arms. Stiles blinked a few times and resisted the urge to laugh and looked at Lydia who was trying to do the same. Once they made eye contact though, they both burst out laughing.

"What are you both laughing at" Scott asked with his eyebrows raised.

"You do realise he is lying right?" Lydia asked Allison once she had finished laughing.

"Wait really, Oh you prat" Allison said as she slapped Stiles arm which sent him into another fit of laughter.

"So you will give me another chance?" Scott asked Allison while Lydia tried to stop herself and Stiles from laughing.

"Yeah I will since someone was apparently joking" "So with that settled, we need to get going my farther is here" Allison said while looking at Lydia.

"Your and idiot you know that" Scott said to Stiles once the girls were out of ear shot.

Stiles laughed before saying "I was only joking, she asked me earlier on before we had Lacrosse and I said yes". Whatever Scott was about to say was cut off when Stiles said "Oh shit".

"What, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Scott you might want to turn around and see who Allison's farther is" Stiles said as he ran a hand through his hair. Scott turned around and noticed Allison's farther looking straight at the both of them. He nodded his head towards both of them before turning around and getting into the car.

"Wait why does that guy seem familiar?" Scott asked Stiles and he spun back around.

Stiles rolled his eyes before saying "Scott, Allison's father was the one who attacked us last night".

"Oh shit".


	6. Chapter 6

Scott leaned heavily against the changing room locker and said "Allison's father is the hunter". Stiles banged his head against the locker and even though Scott couldn't see him since he was on the opposite side of said locker he still felt it and winced slightly. Stiles rubbed his forehead as he asked "Do you think she knows what he does?"

"Allison's father is the hunter" Scott repeated again which prompted Stiles to roll his eyes before walking around the locker.

"Hey Scott, earth to Scott, you in their" Stiles said while clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"Allison's father is" Scott started to say but Stiles beat him to it by saying "YES we get it now stop saying it".

"Look, I don't think he noticed it was us because….you know he didn't try to kill us or anything" Stiles said as he picked up Scott's Lacrosse gear. "Take this and just concentrate on the game ok" Stiles said while chucking the gear at Scott before heading for the door.

"Hey Stiles how are you so calm about this?" Scott asked once he caught up to him. Stiles shook his head before saying "I'm not, on the outside I am but, on the inside I'm hysterical".

 **Line Break"**

"One on ones, come on lets go, Stilinski, Jackson you're up first" Coach said to them as he blew his whistle.

"Wait wha….. You expect me to try and score past him coach, I don't know if you have forgotten or not coach but I'm skinny as a twig" Stiles said as he gestured to himself.

Jackson snorted before saying "He's right coach and he's rubbish at Lacrosse anyway". Stiles frowned before walking away and he picked up his Lacrosse stick which made Jackson raise an eyebrow before getting into position.

"I'll show you whose rubbish at Lacrosse" Stiles growled out eyes flashing yellow before running forward when Coach blew the whistle. Stiles ran at Jackson with no intent of trying to dodge him and barrelled right into sending him to the floor clutching his shoulder.

Stiles fell to the floor clutching his head while he muttered to himself "Now is not the time to be changing out here".

"What in the hell was that Stilinski" a voice screamed at him from beside him. Stiles winced as he stood up and noticed Lydia glaring at him and behind her Allison was looking sheepishly at him.

"What does it look like figure skating?" Stile asked as he tried to match Lydia's glare and succeeded a little bit.

"I'm talking about how you almost killed my boyfriend" Lydia screamed at him which made him roll his eyes.

"Please the only thing it killed was his ego, and I understand that he's your boyfriend but when he does it to other people you sit there looking smug but you're the first to lash out if some-one does to him" Stiles argued back before walking off leaving a fuming Lydia behind with a confused Allison behind her. He made just past the stands when someone grabbed him and roughly pushed him against the side of them.

"Oof didn't know you hales liked it rough" Stiles said as his back the stand.

"You need to learn to control it fast or you're not playing that game tonight" Laura growled out as she glared up at up before she released him of her hold.

"Oh I'm sorry did you think I was a fast learner and who learn to control it in a few minutes or something" Stiles said as he pushed past her.

He got so far away from her before he turned around and said "You know if you and your brother never came back for your uncle or whatever you came back to do, none of this would off happened and me and Scott would be fine".

Laura's eyes widened as Stiles shook his head before he chucked his helmet at her causing to catch as he said "I'm done".

"Is that what you really think" Laura shouted after to him dreading what his answer might be. She knows it's his wolf talking but she would rather here it come from his own voice rather than his wolf. She watched him falter slightly before he slowly turns around eyes wide as he stares at her. He walks backwards for a few steps before he fully turns around and sprints into the school. It takes Laura a few seconds to realise that one, Stiles is finally himself and two he remembers what he said and her eyes widen before she takes off after him.

 **Line Break**

"Nice dent in the locker by the way" Stiles said with a sigh as he slumped down next to Scott in the changing rooms.

"Yeah and its Jacksons locker, I guess the guy can't catch a brake today can he" Scott said with a grin.

"So any particular reason you punched it?" Stiles asked as he admired Scott's handy work.

"Well I almost lost control on the pitch too so I quickly came back here so no one would see but then Laura appeared out of nowhere and helped" Scott said as he ran his hand through his hair before he continued.

"I punched the locker before we talked about random things and she mentioned that she was the one that bit you" "Where you ever going to tell me that?"

Stiles looked away from the locker to Scott's face and said "I did tell you, they very first day we were both bitten, I was bit by a hot black haired now blonde with a red streak through it by the way girl with a black leather jacket it on".

Scott's eye's widened before he said "Dude seriously you were telling the truth then?" "I thought you were being sarcastic". Stiles rolled his eyes before saying "Dude I'm not always sarcastic". Scott gave him a look that said _Seriously!_

"Fine most of the time I am" Stiles said with a smile which made Scott smile back at him.

"I'll come back later if I'm interrupting the bromance" a voice said from the door way. Stiles and Scott's head whipped towards the door way to see a grinning Laura with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You do realise this is the lads changing room right?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. Laura's grin didn't leave her face as she walked further into the room before stopping in front of them.

"Well yeah, I would be pretty shocked if you were in the girl's changing room but after that tackle on Jackson I'm pretty sure this is where you're supposed to be". Stiles grinned at the answer but it didn't last long as he ran a hand through his short buzz cut and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Laura realised that Stiles does that if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it and she looked at Scott who also got the message and said "I'll guard the door to see if anyone will be coming in. but I would be quick Lacrosse ends soon".

Stiles opened his mouth and shut it for the third time since Scott left not knowing what to stay. He knew it was his wolf try to get out but he was positive that he had hurt her with his words. Laura smirked before she leant forward and dragged Stiles into a hug.

"I could hear you brain ticking over trying to say something but you don't have to say anything at all, I know your sorry and you didn't mean it but you have nothing to be sorry for" Laura whispered into his ear.

Stiles wrapped his arms around and buried his face into the side of her neck and he muttered out "Still I'm sorry for what I said, is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Laura blushed before muttering "Yeah you can later on with lots of hugs". Even with his werewolf hearing, he still strained to hear what she said and his eyes widened as he pulled back to get a better a look at her.

"Before you make a joke, your hugs make me feel like a normal girl and that I'm not a wolf and they also relax me" Laura muttered out looking at the floor. Stiles smiled before kissing her forehead and he said "Sure I don't mind making you feel normal". Laura's eyes widened and she looked up at Stiles and smiled at him.

Laura was cut off what she was about to say when there was two large knocks on the door from Scott which meant Lacrosse was finishing up.

"Go before someone sees you in the boy's changing room, I will see you after school" Stiles said with a smile before playfully pushing her towards the door. Laura nodded her head and smiling at him before taking of down the corridor not saying a word because for once in her life Laura Hale was left speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his house and noticed that his dad's car wasn't their yet. He shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his bag and jumps out of his jeep and spies that his bedroom window is open. He grins before looking around to see if anyone was watching before he shifted slightly and jumped up and climbed into his bedroom, only to get chucked forward onto the bed.

Stiles frowned when he opened his eyes before blushing bright red when he noticed he was looking at Laura's crotch area.

"You know if you wanted me to see your crotch area, I'm pretty sure there are better ways to do it" Stiles said as he tried to look anywhere but that area.

"Stiles?" Laura asked as she withdrew her claws from his neck and crouched in front of his face. She sighed when she noticed it was him before head butting his nose in anger as she stood up.

"OW, I'm guessing that was for what I said earlier on" Stiles cried out as he clutched his nose to stop the blood from streaming out of it as he collapsed into his chair.

"Maybe" Laura said as she shrugged her shoulders which made Stiles roll his eyes and tilt his head back. His hands where removed from his face and Laura placed a paper towel on his nose and pinched it to stop the blood from flowing as she straddled his lap and hovered over him.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she stared at his chest and refused to meet his eyes.

"If anyone should be sorry it should be me for saying what I did" Stiles as he rubbed the back of his neck the best he could.

"We both know why you said it so you don't have anything to be sorry for" Laura said as she rolled her eyes before looking down at him.

"Well if I have nothing to be sorry, then neither do you" Stiles said as he looked up at her.

They were both to busy looking at each other that they failed to notice the sound of the front door opening and shutting.

"Stiles, you up there buddy?" The sheriff asked as he started to climb the stairs.

"Oh shit" Stiles said as his eyes widened while Laura grinned down at him which caused Stiles to say "Don't just sit and grin, how about move and grin instead".

"Why do you want me to move and grin?" Laura asked as she stood up while Stiles jumped towards the door.

"Because it's sexy" he says as he leans half way out of the door and closing it slightly so his dad wouldn't be able to see who is inside.

"Who's sexy?" his father asked as he stood outside the bedroom door.

"I am with a bleeding nose" Stiles said as he gestured to himself.

"You just gestured to all of yourself" the sheriff said with an amused grin on his face which made Stiles shrug his shoulders.

"Well anyway I just wanted to say I'm coming to watch you play on Saturday" the sheriff said with a smile on his face.

"Wait what?" Stiles asked with wide eyes as a clatter was heard in his bedroom. Stiles jerked his head back into the room to see Laura stood there with a book in her hand and a sheepish look on her face. Stiles made a face that screamed _put that down and be quiet_ which made Laura scrunch her nose up at him before falling back onto the bed.

"Everything ok in their?" the sheriff asked which made Stiles blink a few times at Laura before looking back at his dad.

"Yeah everything is fine, just some stuff I balanced fell over that's all" "So, is it really ok for you to come watch me?" Stiles asked just to make sure everything was fine.

"Yeah sure everything is fine, I normally come anyway don't I even if it's to see you sit on the bench" the sheriff said with a grin.

Stiles rolled his eyes before saying "Oh ha ha Dad very funny".

"Well I'm going to order take out you want anything?" the sheriff asked as he started to walk away.

"Errrr yeah large pizza because I'm starving, and make sure you get something healthy to eat" Stiles said as his father waved him off about the healthy part before walking down the stairs. Stiles shut the door as he span around and noticed that Laura was now sat at his computer having a quiet conversation with Scott. He rolled his eyes before walking over to her and picking her up out of the chair which caused her to let out a small squeak before he dropped her on the bed and sat on the chair.

"Did you just…."Scott started to say but trailed off as he stared at Stiles.

"Yeah I picked her up and dropped her" Stiles said with a shrug.

"I feel used I tell you…..USED!" Laura said as she rolled over on the bed and smiled at Stiles.

Stiles grinned before saying "Really? Keep telling yourself that".

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked grabbing Stiles attention.

"Well it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder".

"Was that your fault?"

"No because he's a tool".

"Well is he going to play"?

"Well they don't know yet, Now there just relying on me and you to play on Saturday". Stiles gestured wildly with his hands before frowning as he noticed something behind Scott and moved closer to the screen and realised it was Derek Hale stood behind him.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked with a frown. Stiles sat back in his chair wondering how to tell Scott that freaking Derek Hale was behind him. Should he just outright say he's stood behind him or write it down in the chat.

"Derek stop being a freak and talk to him instead of standing behind him" Laura shouted out which caused Derek to move and slam the laptop shut cutting of the feed.

"Dude one does not simply slam a laptop shut without breaking it" Stiles said as he span around in his chair to look at Laura who was sat with her legs crossed on his bed.

"Is your brother always the silent and stands in the corner type? Stiles asked with a grin.

"Sometimes, but only with the people he really likes" Laura says with her own grin.

"Well thank god he doesn't like me then" Stiles said with a laugh.

 **Line break**

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach asked as he walked into his office followed by Scott and Stiles.

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night" Scott said with a shrug.

"What about you Stilinski" Coach said as he looked at Stiles.

"Err yeah I think I can play" Stiles said as he looked at Scott and shrugged.

"What do you mean you think?" Coach asked as he crossed his arms.

"Or I mean yeah I can play the game" Stiles said as he waved his arms about.

"Now that's more like" Coach said with a grin and looked back at Scott and said "Now _you_ mean that you can't _wait_ to play the game tomorrow night".

"No coach I mean I can't _play_ the game tomorrow night".

"I'm not following are you Stilinski" Coach said as he looked at Stiles who only shrugged.

Scott rolled his eyes before saying "I'm having some personal issues".

"Is it a girl?"

"No".

"Is it a guy?" "You know our goal keeper Danny is gay right". Stiles smirked and he leant against the door while saying "This is brilliant wish Laura was here to hear this".

"Oh I can hear every word of this" a whisper said from the other side of the door.

Stiles eyes widened before whispering back "Well it's good to know you like hiding in corners like your brother". He heard Laura laugh but she didn't reply.

"Listen McCall play the game or I'm kicking you off first line" Coach said as he slapped Scott's arm before opening the office door.

"Well that went well" Scott said as they left the office. Stiles eyes scanned the crowd looking for Laura but he couldn't find her.

"Anyway how come you get to play and I don't" Scott moaned out as he looked at his phone to see a text from his mother saying she got the night off.

"Believe me I don't think Laura wants me to, but we will have to wait and see" Stiles said as he spotted Allison walking down the stairs.

"Hey Ali" Stiles said as he held his hand up for a high five which she gave him one back before saying "Hey Stiles, Scott who's that your talking to?".

"Oh it's just my mom, she's nothing" Scott said as he held the phone up. Allison gave him a concerned look and Stiles snorted before saying "Dude, use your words please".

Scott's eyes widened before he said "I mean it's nothing, I'm never too busy for you". Stiles rolled his eyes before saying "Do you want some alone time I can go make myself busy someplace you know". Allison laughed before saying "No its fine I just wanted to say that I'm coming to watch you both play tomorrow".

"Wait you are" Scott said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah and then we are all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, Jackson and Stiles, and you can bring Laura to if you like Stiles" Allison said with a smile on her face. "Save me a seat at lunch I got to go" she said as she kissed his cheek and punched Stiles in the arm before walking off.

"Dude she has one good punch on her" Stiles said as they both watched her walk off.

"Great so not only is Allison and my Mother coming I can't even play" Scott said as the school the bell rang.

 **Line break**

"Why is there a rumour going around that you're not playing tomorrow but your buddy Stiles is?" Lydia asked Scott as they worked out a set of questions that the teacher had given them to do on the board.

"That's because I'm sort of not" Scott said with a sigh as he frowned at the board.

"I think you sort of are, since Stiles brutally injured my boyfriend by ramming in to him" Lydia said.

"The only thing I injured was his ego, shame really" Stiles muttered which caused Scott to smile slightly.

Lydia glared at him before saying "Jackson's going to be playing tomorrow but, he's not going to be at his peak and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance".

"Lovely bit of information none of us wanted to hear" Stiles muttered out again which nearly cause Scott to burst out laughing.

"You're not taking the serious are you?" Lydia asked with a glare.

"Oh I'm taking this very serious, losing one game isn't going to kill anyone". "In fact, it might even save someone" Scott said as he finished off the question and slammed the chalk down before walking back to his desk while high fiving Stiles along the way.

"Thanks for helping me with that" Scott muttered as he sat down.

"No problem, glad I could help" Stiles said as he watched Lydia stand there with wide eyes.

Stiles sighed as he waited for Scott to finish at his locker and his eyes widened as he spotted his dad further down the hall. He grabbed Scott and pushed him against the wall while saying "Ssshhh listen".

"We want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30pm" they both heard the sheriff say.

"Great curfew because of the body" Scott said as he turned to look at Stiles.

"Wonderful, my dad's out there looking for a rabid animal while the real jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Well we can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott said as he learnt against the wall.

"Well I can do something" Stiles said with an eye roll.

"Like what".

"Like find the other half of the body" Stiles said before he walked off.

Are you kidding?" Scott asked but Stiles didn't reply.

 **Line break**

"What exactly are you looking for?" Laura asked as she watched Stiles look through some of the papers that were on his dad's desk.

"Anything that tells me where the other part of the body is "Stiles said as he chucked some paper work onto the desk and went onto the next.

"May I ask why?" Laura asked as she walked further into the room.

"Because Derek killed and buried said person and then bit and turned Scott" Stiles said with a sigh as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Whoa wait a second, Derek didn't kill anybody and he certainly didn't turn Scott, Stiles" Laura said as she stood in front of him.

"To turn someone into a wolf you have to be something called an Alpha and in your pack there is only one of them and Derek isn't the Alpha in my pack".

"Wait, you just said your pack" Stiles said with a confused look on his face. Laura closed her eyes and when she re-opened them, they were red.

"The Alpha of the pack has red eyes Stiles, What colour are mine?" She asked as she stepping closer to him.

"There red….Wait, so if you're the Alpha of your pack then who the hell killed that person in the woods and bit Scott?" Stiles as he frowned.

"Well isn't that what we need to find out?" Laura asked as he eyes returned to normal. Stiles blinked as he heard his phone go off and he fished it out of his pocket and saw it was a text from Scott.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"Errrr I don't know how to put this but Scott's found the body and it's near your old house" Stiles as he looked at Laura.

"Well then let's go" Laura said as she walked out of the room with Stiles closely behind her.

"Wait" Stiles said as he grabbed her by the arm to stop her from moving.

"What is it?" Laura asked as she span around to look at him.

"…That night in the woods when you bit me, before that happened you mentioned a name before you told me to run, do you think it's that person" Stiles asked as he let go of Laura's arm only for her to grab his hand as she stepped forward into his space.

"Any reason why you were hesitant to ask that question" Laura asked as she stared at their linked hands.

"The name you mentioned had been bugging me for a while, so me being the sheriff's kid looked at the report of the fire and the same name popped up" Stiles said gently. He didn't even know why he was bringing this up since he probably knew bringing up her family is a painful memory.

"Quite the nosy kid aren't you" Laura said with a small smile as she looked up at him.

"Listen I'm sorry for bringing it, let's just drop and we can go to Scott's now" Stiles said as he ran his free hand threw his buzz cut hair. He dropped Laura's hand before turning and started to walk towards the door but stopped when he felt Laura's body crash into him. He felt Laura bury her face into his back and her hands clenched into his flannel shirt.

"The name I….said was Peter" "He's…..my uncle and while I didn't particular like him I didn't out right hate him and I wouldn't wish what had happened to him and the rest of my family on anybody". "That night this all started, I mentioned his name because the wolf in front of us looked a lot like him but it couldn't of been him since he's currently in the hospital all burnt up" Laura hesitantly said as she started to open up to Stiles about her past. Stiles was grateful for what she was telling him but he knew if she kept on going she would burst into tears.

"Don't look at me" she whimpered out as he tried to turn around. He never knew that she had this side of her, every time he had seen her she was calm and collected or even teasing him.

"Me and Derek weren't even home the night of the fire" "When Peter was good enough to even speak to us he told us that when it started everyone started to panic" "Peter tried to…." "Peter tried….." Laura stopped and started on the next sentence made Stiles react. A sob echoed throughout the room as Stiles turned around and gathered Laura up into his arms and she wept into his chest. He backed them up against the door and slid down it with her still in his arms.

"Ssshhh, I'm so sorry for bringing it up I feel like a right douche now" Stiles whispered into her ear as he rub her back. Laura shook her head the best she could as she whimpered out "Not your fault" before nuzzling at his neck. He frowned when he felt the tear marks on his neck and her hands where roaming all over his chest. _Is she trying to figure out if I'm real or not and to see if I'm still here"_ Stiles thought as he grabbed the roaming hand with his free on and squeezed it.

"Please don't leave me alone" Laura whimpered out and it took a lot of effort to not tear up himself so he buried his face into her hair as she clung to him tighter.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, you won't be alone anymore, I promise" Stiles said as he ran his free hand threw her hair. She nodded into his neck before sinking deeper into embrace. He shouldn't have promised her because he doesn't know what might happen with everything that is going on right now. He just hopes this promise isn't going to come back and bite him in the arse.


End file.
